Beneath the Stars
by novocaine.candycane
Summary: DRABBLES. Prompts: nighttime and words ending in -ate.
1. Hesitate

_**First Night**_: Hesitate

* * *

As per usual, he sits at his desk, scribbling away madly at some frivolous papers. '_Permission slips…? Really…?_' He thinks, leaning back into his chair and stretching. When he looks outside his window lazily, he notices the multicoloured sky, the orange, setting sun. His violet gaze slides back to his desk and he sighs loudly at two large stacks of papers. It is already very late, yet he remains in the school infirmary, juggling his two- rather _hectic_- jobs.

_Knock knock__._

He knows the timid sound is made by her immediately. His mind flits to the events of yesterday.

Her brown eyes had betrayed her hurt as she regarded his broken image. He told her everything, how he loved her but his love was so… not right. She was a student, for God's sake! He didn't want her to have feelings for him- only to end up battered and bruised by them like Yui had. He told her about his past, about his futile efforts to heal a terminal illness… his tries at mending someone broken beyond repair. Even still, her quivering voice had told him surely, "Sensei, I love you."

He had agreed to see her, because of his selfishness. "We'll have to keep it secret… I hope you understand that," he muttered, watching the ends of her lips turn up into a tiny smile.

"I know."

Even now, he watches her: her thin silhouette walking towards him, her frail arms reaching out to hold him.

"I love you." He whispers into the darkness, quietly, truthfully. He wishes with all his heart that she'll understand his hesitation, his worry. At the same time, he hopes she'll hear the desperation in his voice- how he yearns for her… yearns for something he cannot have.

Her breathing nearly lulls him to sleep, but he awakens when she lets go of him. She doesn't kiss him, doesn't tempt him, only takes his right hand with her cold fingers.

She replies:

"I know."

**END.**

* * *

Eeee. I finally wrote something for Starry Sky! -happyhappy-

Incase you didn't know, the bishie featured in this drabble was _**Kotarou Hoshizuki**_ (AKA my one and only love :B).

I hope this wasn't too confusing… or too emo, for that matter… yeah! D:

Stay tuned for drabble number two~ It should be more lighthearted… or maybe not… Oh jeez. I suck at writing non-emo things. \';

PS: Merry Christmas everyone! Pffthahah. It's so like me to be writing stuff on Christmas. -sad existence plz-

_**Coming up next:**_

_Second Night_**: **Miscalculate


	2. Miscalculate

_**Second Night**_: Miscalculate

* * *

You know quite a lot about him.

He has a serious sweet tooth (sweets for lunch every day?), he gets embarrassed easily, his unruly, golden hair is awfully fun to play with, his profile that you glimpse when he does archery is extremely handsome to say the least, when he blushes, the pink reaches his ears…

Your brain is filled with him as you lie in bed, staring out the window at the glimmering stars set against the black background of night. You try to look for constellations, finding the star Antares of Scorpius almost immediately. Your thoughts drift back to him again, remembering the time you lay in his arms- strong from archery practice- on a grassy hill near school. That time, almost a year ago, you noticed Scorpius, too. When you showed him, he laughed, eyes like silver crescents in the moonlight-

Your phone rings, making you jump.

His voice is quiet, husky, and shy over the phone, making you smile immediately. "Are you asleep yet?" He asks, as you absentmindedly listen to the whir of an electric fan in the background.

"'Course not… how would I be talking to you then?" You giggle, imagining him rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

"You know what I mean…" He mutters, "Is it okay for you to go out right now?"

Your smile widens as you swallow your urge to tease him more. "The hill, right?"

You always know him so well.

**x**

He stands there, head tilted up at endless sky above him. When he hears your footsteps, his eyes soften considerably.

You run right into his embrace. As usual, he is warm, strong, safe. You feel so _right_, being with him. "I missed you…" He says into your hair.

You knew he'd say that. No matter how much he hides it, he doesn't like to be left alone.

… But then, right when you think he'll be like usual, shy, he looks down at you with those stormy gray eyes and whispers, "Hey… can I kiss you?"

He's never been this direct before. You're hardly shocked, though. You're too busy becoming more and more attracted to him.

As his fingers move towards your face, as he breathes his breaths against your lips…

You realize that you can't stop miscalculating him…there's so much that you don't know about him yet. He's not so simple to figure out. (Were his eyes always _that_ shade of gray? Wait, were they silvery or stormy? Did his lips on yours always feel _that_ good? Was his heart beating as rapidly as yours…?)

"I want to watch the stars with you forever," you breathe, but what you really mean is that you want to be with him until the day that you know him like the back of your hand.

**END.**

**

* * *

**

Ack! I don't think I've written something... not emoish, in a looooong time. Sorry if that sucked. Anywho, heheh. I wanted to write about a knowitall protagonist, so, yeah. Hurhur. I hope that worked out... D:

In case it was unclear, this drabble was about **Ryunosuke Miyaji**, the rather delightful (-snort-) Scorpio.

It's funny... When I was playing Summer, I actually ignored him until the end, cause I thought I wouldn't like him. I was all, "He's just a typical tsundere, whatevs." And then, when I actually did his route... Holy refrigerator. He was kind of adorable, with the constant blushing and all. (I like me some tsunderes) :B

Pfft. Awkward.

**_Coming up next:_**

_Third Night_: Separate


	3. Separate

_**Third Night**_: Separate

* * *

She watches him from a distance.

'_If I don't go to him, maybe he won't leave,_' she thinks, memorizing the image of his back. He kept his hair the same all that time but, it was weird… all of a sudden he got so much taller. Back when they were still in school, their eyes were level. Now, as he approaches her, his violet eyes smile down at her.

"Senpai, you came!" He says cheerfully.

She wonders how it's even possible to sound so upbeat. Is he in love with her at all? He's the love of her life, so his leaving pains her to no end. She winces when his warm hands envelop her cold ones.

He notices her discomfort and cups her face gently. "I'll always be with you," he says, kissing her softly. He watches her through his dark eyelashes, eyes longing and regretful.

She marvels over his beauty for the millionth time, brushing away the dark strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. '_Of course he can't be mine… that's why he's being taken away from me now._'

He told her the "good" news just that morning. In order to become an astronaut like he wanted, he'd travel to America and go through vigorous training… which meant that they'd have to maintain a long-distance relationship.

She wanted to ask him to stay with all her being right then. It wasn't fair to keep him from his dream, though. '_Don't leave me,_' she repeats in her mind now, wishing he'll somehow hear her thoughts.

Only the female voice on the intercom answers to her prayers: "Passengers on flight 206, please head to the boarding gate immediately."

**x**

His kiss on her forehead is so tender that she feels her heart clench painfully.

She watches him once more, long legs walking away from her now… walking out of her life, possibly for ever.

He doesn't look back.

She leans against the airport windows, seeing his plane rising up, higher and higher, until it becomes one with the stars scattered across the sky.

**x**

Her phone rouses her from sleep, and she ignores it feebly. She realizes that she fell asleep in one of the airport seats by accident, perhaps exhausted from crying. Her fingers reach up to feel the dried tears on her cheeks. Her ringtone chimes on, as she scowls.

'_It's not like it'll be him, or something…_'

After many rings, it dies down, only to start up again. She takes the pink cellphone from her right pocket weakly, breathing a quiet hello.

"Senpai, I miss you already," his voice says, as she clenches the hands that had previously been resting against her legs. The familiarity of his singsong voice saddens her all over again- hearing his sound won't be a regular occurrence anymore. Tears begin to sting her eyes again, and she clenches her teeth.

"… But you know, I'm coming back next week!"

That's when tears- not of sadness, but of relief- begin rolling down her cheeks. She utters a sob, watching little tearstains turn into larger, wet splotches on her jeans.

He chuckles nervously, "It's April Fools' Day, senpai… I'm sorry if I went too far. Did you actually think I'd leave you there alone, though?"

"Azusa you stupid stupid idiot! I hate you!"

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." He says quietly, such tenderness in his voice that she falls in love a little more.

Why was he so skilled with words? She'd have to forgive him, wouldn't she?

**END.**

**

* * *

**

Holy- Two drabbles/chapters/whatevers in a _day_! I am on a roll! Hahahahah what.

Anyway, yeah. This chapter featured **Azusa Kinose**, the cute little bugger. Pahah. I think I love him. A lot. He's just... Ugh. So adorable. Like, don't you just feel kinda SQUEEEEEEEEEE when you see him? Yeah. I don't know. I'm a strange one. But er. Yes. He's quite evil in this drabble, no? Huh. Huhuh. Huhuhuhuhuh.

**_Coming up next:_**

_Fourth Night_: Manipulate


	4. Manipulate

_**Fourth Night**_: Manipulate

* * *

Sometimes you see him.

While you graduated from Seigatsu and moved on to become an astronomer, he remained at your beloved school. You're happy for him. He became a teacher, like he wanted, like he said he would. The times when you pass by the familiar entrance gates are spent watching his smile through the second floor window. '_He's happy_,' you tell yourself constantly, legs bringing you forward, past the large black gates… forever walking straight ahead towards uncertainty. Your heart remains with him though, even now. It has been with him since that autumn in second year.

Right, you always wanted to see him now, say hi, grab a cup of coffee or something… anything. Anything, to be with him.

It was because that season years ago passed like a dream. You didn't have enough, and he was already gone, running towards his dream and leaving you in his dust. Now, all you remember about him are fleeting memories: of holding his hand, looking into his azure eyes, filled with secrets… of the mystery in his voice, the warmth and roughness of his lips.

You remember the way he touched you. You remember how his fingertips brushed against your arms and how he growled in your ear, "Do you want me?"

You remember how you answered, "Yes, touch me."

You remember the way he had you wrapped around his finger. He'd make you beg for him, plead for him, and he'd hold himself back.

You bite your lip, eyes closed at the memory. He's touching you again, tracing little circles on your back, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

Where are you again?

In his arms of course, those strong and sexy ones… those false ones.

He's kissing you, palms on your bare back… wait- it's all a dream. He isn't here, he's in his classroom on the second floor of Seigatsu. He's living his dream, while you're dreaming yours…

You wake up, gasping and holding on to your blanket like a lifeline.

"I want to be with you," you say to the ceiling.

**END.**

* * *

Eeeee. I'm such a perv. Puhuhuhuh... -fans self-

Sorry. :B

Whoever's an **Iku Mizushima** fantard and read this, I sincerely apologize. HAHAHAH. I really didn't know what to do with him... Urk. Mainly cause I don't like him all that much. But yeah. Pft. Emo ending ftw. Yup... if he were to be in a relationship with anyone, I'd imagine that it'd be a very erm. Physical(?) one? 'Course, that's partly cause I don't like him and can't really connect with him emotionally no matter what he says/does. \';

Wah. This chapter/drabble/whateverthingy was confusing. But um, yeah. She just basically dreams (a hot dream) about him. Cause she still likes him but he's moved on. Clearly. (Jeez I made him sound sosososooo selfish. Heheheh -hater-) :D

**_Coming up next:_**

_Fifth Night_: Exhilarate


	5. Exhilarate

_**Fifth Night**_: Exhilarate

* * *

She didn't want to go on the ride, but you dragged her with you anyway.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" You coaxed, grinning at her. She looked fed up with you, eyebrows scrunched wearily. You wouldn't give up persuading her, though. There was something you always wanted to try, and only the drop tower would help you accomplish that silly, childish goal. You saw it, a five minute walk away from where you were standing.

"I'll… buy you pizza!" You tried, feeling yourself start to drool because the store was right behind you. The delicious smell was beginning to get overbearing.

"Don't want pizza." She said stubbornly, turning her pouting face away from you.

"Then… how about cotton candy?" You asked, spotting the pastel colour of the fluffy treat in the direction she was facing.

You saw her hesitation immediately. Score!

"I know you want it…" you whispered in her ear, laughing when she turned completely red. You continued to tease her, so that you'd see more of her cuteness. "Sweet and fluffy and delicious cotton candy…" you mutter, making a silly slurping noise.

"S-Stop that, Tsubasa. It's embarrassing…" she says, stepping away from you. The way the pink on her cheeks spread all the way to her ears made you want to kiss her. She was just so adorable…

"Come back!" You laugh, putting your arms around her, "Nuhahah, how cute… let's get some cotton candy and go on the drop tower, 'kay?"

She looked as if she were contemplating your proposal this time, eyes flitting to the cotton candy stand.

You led her forward, knowing she made her decision.

"Let's go!"

**x**

You picked her up gently and plopped her into her seat, noticing how light she was. "I can't believe you got me to do this," she murmured dejectedly, buckling herself in place.

You sat yourself next to her, and moments later, you shot up towards the sky like a rocket.

She was fidgeting and was surely nervous. You noticed the wrinkles on the fabric her shorts from her gripping it so hard. She was looking down at the ground, too. The sight of the entire theme park below her probably made her feel small. '_She's cute when she's scared, too…_' You mused, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Don't be scared," you said as gently as possible, taking in the sight of the night sky, stars so close that you could, perhaps, reach them.

The ride stopped. You had about ten seconds before you'd drop, because what went up would surely go down.

You wouldn't let that happen to the precious love you shared with her, though.

"Hey, look over here," you said, tugging her hand gently. When she turned her head, you quickly moved your face closer. "I love you," you murmured, smiling against her soft lips, while you felt the exhilaration of falling towards the ground, hand in hand with the person you loved the most.

Kissing someone at 230 feet in the air was a success!

**x**

It didn't end _that_ well.

Her teeth cut your lip on the way down from the sky, but even though you tasted your own blood, your heart swelled up with love for her. It was easy for you to put the pain aside.

"Let's do that again, nuhahah!" You laughed, squeezing her tiny hand.

When you saw her expression, you chuckled, thinking for the millionth time that day that you were undeniably lucky. She was yours. You'd make sure she was yours forever.

"Never," she answered, smiling.

**END.**

* * *

:D

Second chapter/drabble/whateverythingy of the day! Woooot. Now I'm going to go catch some z's or something. :B

I don't know if only the laugh made it clear enough, but the guy in this drabble was **Tsubasa Amaha**. NUHAHAH! Omg he's so positive and happy and hyper and adorable. And his laugh. Omg. What the eff. It's so cute. :B

... Yeah. 8D

Hope you liked it? :')

**_Coming up next:_**

_Sixth Night_: Complicate


	6. Complicate

_**Sixth Night**_: Complicate

* * *

'It's not fair', you think, for the millionth time.

Only his eyes betray his fear now, but you know that he's acting tough for you. If you didn't exist, he wouldn't have to put up this front. He could crumble under all the pressure put onto his shoulders. He wouldn't have to pretend to be strong and hold his head high. He could hurt and not be afraid to show it.

"It's not fair", you chant out loud—again and again against his heart.

His palms are firm on your back; he strokes up and down and whispers sweet things in your ear. His presence is so sure and soothing that you forget for a second. You forget that he's in a tremendous amount of pain. You forget he's fighting every minute, every second for you.

"Stupid," he chuckles. The rumbling of his chest reassures you, if only for a moment. You frown, as he raises his brows and grins sheepishly. "It's not like I'm going to die for sure… I mean, come on. There's that 50% chance I'll make it out of this... H-Hey! Don't cry! Oh God…"

Right. His life had always been a gamble.

This time, it's literally a flip of the coin that will decide his fate. He could hold your hand 'till forever, walk with you wherever, be with you whenever. Then again, the chances of him leaving you are just about the same.

When did being with him get so hard? When did all those complications appear?

You feel him shift from beneath you. His strong arms raise you up, and you look down at him. You notice how imperfect he is: tiny scar on his forehead, dark circles beginning to form around his eyes, grin lopsided and goofy.

"I-I love you!" He utters, flushing beet red at his own words.

When you say nothing, he kisses your tears away gently.

The feeling of his lips against yours is urgent, as if he's running out of time, running out of air. The feeling scares you, so you wrap your arms around his neck…you want to hold him there forever. If he's suffocating, you'll give him your breath. If he's dying, you'll give him your life.

You don't even think about your parents, their reactions to your staying with him overnight.

You're overwhelmed by his passion. You're surprised by his actions, thankful for his life, praying for him to take you.

Take you wherever he's going.

**x**

He's gone in the morning. You know he's gone off to have the operation. He didn't wake you because if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave you.

You hate the him that can't do anything without thinking of you. It makes you feel so selfish and greedy and disgusting.

Your body's sore and tired. Your mind is plagued with thoughts of him.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I want to do my best and get through it," he said, surely.

You repeat it over and over in your head so the lack of his presence doesn't drive you crazy.

**END.**

* * *

I haven't updated in forever.  
Gah I hate myself. :B

Bishie in this chapter/drabble/whatever was **Kanata Nanami**. Yaaaay. I love him. But I honestly didn't do him any justice whatsoever. FML. I had a super huge writer's block for this one... Wasn't sure what to write about Mr. Tsundere. Arg. I made it so angsty and emo and everything... Gar. Sorry. For me, when all else fails, I resort to writing sad stuff. (How emo did that sound?) I really want to talk more in this author note, but I'm so tired that I might just fall asleep and bash my face into my keyboard. So... I'll take my leave for now~

... Why am I writing fanfictions when I have an exam tomorrow? What a mystery. :'D

As usual, thank you very much for reading Beneath the Stars. Harhar.  
Next chapter should be more... lighthearted. Again. Stay tunedddd~ :')

**_Coming up next:_**

_Seventh Night: _Intoxicate


	7. Intoxicate

_**Seventh Night**_: Intoxicate

* * *

"Mummy… is Papa crazy…?" a child no older than six mutters, scratching his head full of windswept brown hair.

His mother smiles at him kindly, carefully folding the laundry she had collected from the dryer. "No, honey… He's just tired. Let him be."

**x**

Her life had certainly gotten more chaotic after marrying her former teacher. Doing this had been a great feat, as being with one's teacher wasn't exactly considered something that would be "okay". They were frowned upon by many, yet simply being with him made everything right. She doesn't regret a thing, even now.

She remembers the day he proposes to her as she glances down at the diamond ring on her finger. Like it, he isn't someone who's overly extravagant. If she is to be mean, she'd have to describe him as somewhat of a simpleton. He had always been rash, impulsive. He did things if he felt like it, said things if he wanted.

But God, he had that warm presence that made everyone love him. As if a magic being, just the sight of him made others feel like they were full of life.

"_L-Let's get married!" he had yelled loudly into the autumn air, excitedly pumping his fist at the sky. "I promise I'll feed you well!"_

She laughs, scrunching up her eyebrows. '_I'll feed you well…? Who even says that…?_'

**x**

He has her red hairbrush in hand and stomps around the living room.

"I love you!" he serenades in a passionate tone-deaf voice, pointing at his beloved through a haze of alcohol.

She takes her confused child into her embrace, grinning at her silly husband. '_He went out drinking with Hoshizuki-sensei and Mizushima-sensei again…_' she thinks, running her fingers soothingly through her son's hair.

"Alright, alright, that's enough… C'mon dear… Let's get this little monster to bed," she urges, standing up and lifting her little boy in her arms. She begins to walk, but the child is scooped out of her arms by none other than her evidently drunk husband.

"Whee! You're an airplane!" He yells, holding the six year-old above his head and running quickly towards the bedroom.

**x**

She lays his head on the soft material of her nightgown.

Her fingers massage his temples gently and she regards him with the utmost affection. His eyelids are closed, and his face reflects a look of serenity. She loves this peaceful look he shows when he's sleeping the most.

"You know… I really want to eat ramen tomorrow…" he mutters, taking one of her hands and lacing his fingers with hers.

She laughs heartily.

Like he'll continue to get drunk and act silly, she'll continue to be intoxicated by him.

**END.

* * *

**

Grah! I feel so accomplished! I actually updated two days in a row. Wooooooot.

Errr. Yes. I hope it was clear, but this chapter/drabble/thingamabobber was a look into married life with none other than the adorable gym teacher, **Naoshi Haruki** (-applause-). Gah. He's the best. Don't you guys wish there were teachers like him in real life? Hah. Haha. Only in my dreams. Life sucks. |':  
I really wish that I didn't make him too overboard... HAHAHAH. I totally couldn't help myself. He's just so cute and silly that I absolutely needed to make him make a fool out of himself. Drunk Haruki-sensei ftw. :B

Oh, also...  
I'm so happy~ Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. It makes my day when I get home and find that BtS has a new review haarharhaarharharhar. ;_;""

**_Coming up next:_**

_Eighth Night_: Graduate


End file.
